1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a cooling apparatus for an electronic device, which is used for effectively cooling heat generated from a heat source provided in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, information technology is rapidly improved, and electronic devices such as computers are recognized as essential tools in home, office, government and the like. Due to an increase of data storage density, improvement of operating speed and reduction of production costs, production and sales of such electronic devices tend to be increasing.
In designing electronic devices such as computers, heat radiation is one of issues that should be considered. In recent, when development of small portable electronic devices such as notebooks, PMPs and cellular phones is accelerated, heat radiation is a very important factor in such portable electronic devices. This is because as electronic devices become smaller, semiconductor elements mounted in such electronic devices are integrated in a larger scale, which generates a larger amount of heat.
In particular, in a computer, a chip constituting a CPU acts as a largest heat source, and a dual-core chip recently put into the market generates great heat over 35 W. As parts mounted in an electronic device have higher performance, they generate an increased amount of heat. Thus, there is a problem in that it is not in reason to discharge heat generated from an electronic device to the outside by an existing cooling apparatus having a cooling fan or heat pipe. As a result, a cooling apparatus having better cooling performance is required for cooling large-scale integrated parts.